Often, large structures are produced from even larger pieces of material. For instance, a large piece of material may be machined to remove scrap or waste material in order to produce the desired structure. This may lead to a large amount of scrap or waste material, which may be costly and inefficient.
A solid state method for joining structures, and a solid state joined structure apparatus, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing methods and/or apparatus.